


At the time of weakness——番外五

by Faircity



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity
Summary: 【所有的孩子，都是从双亲互相对待的方式上，学会对待他人和世界——并且多数延续终身。】





	At the time of weakness——番外五

作为一个从小生长在乡间的beta男孩，Desmond其实生性活泼开朗，或许心底还藏着一分童年的淘气贪玩，只是为人夫再为人父，让他理所当然地内敛了许多，最少在儿子面前，向来是举止温静得体的beta父亲。

 

不过难得跟丈夫独处，气氛也特别轻快欢乐时，两人还是会不由自主地放肆笑闹一把，仿佛又做回了当年狂拽耍酷的布鲁克林小战神和单纯好奇的乡下小医务兵，互相比着耍宝搞怪。比如高高抛起一颗花生再用嘴接住的绝技，Desmond Doss笑傲林奇堡好多年，分明同样机灵的Smitty怎么练也玩不过他，往往最后得凭着健壮肩臂将这头顽皮小鹿按倒，从嘴里直接抢走花生还来得更容易些——当然，也更美味。

 

那天晚上早早地哄睡了小Tommy后，他俩在厨房一边做点散碎家务一边闲聊，不经意提起了过去军营里的趣事，两人兴致都格外好，Smitty从冰箱里拎出一瓶啤酒倚在流理台边小口喝着，Desmond装了一小碟脆花生放到他手边，自己也拈起一颗抛起来，张开嘴像条越出水面的鱼那样啪地一声接住了，然后得意地微扬起眼梢，鼓着双颊朝爱人笑。Smitty不服输地也扔起一枚回应挑战，不过依然是技不如人。俩人像孩子一样闹着玩的时候，都没有注意到，家里那个真正的三岁孩子，不知何时醒了过来，悄悄溜出自己的房间下楼在厨房门口瞧着两位父亲，看见爹地那堪比马戏明星的“表演”和爸爸的笨拙模仿，小家伙以为这是个什么互动游戏，兴奋地想要参与，而偏偏那么凑巧，Desmond给丈夫拿了下酒小食装盘后，剩下的大半包花生就随手放在了厨房门旁的台子上。那台子挺高，本来小Tommy够不着，更巧的是，那天正好台边就放了一张凳子。

 

于是几乎是毫无悬念的，想学爹地当马戏明星的小家伙就这样噎着了。

 

听到门后剧烈呛声的两位年轻父亲都吓了一跳，冲过去赶忙看儿子怎么了，花生卡在气管里，孩子憋红了脸说不出话，还是Smitty眼角瞥见落在地上的那半袋花生明白过来，立刻告诉了Desmond。气管异物是儿科急诊日常处理最多的意外伤害，Desmond对此并不陌生，他强制自己压下心头的惊恐，拿出专业医者的态度，单膝跪在地板上，扶着Tommy面朝下趴架起的另一条腿上，以一秒间隔连续拍打孩子的后背。标准规程是拍打不能超过5下，如果患儿不能咳出气管异物，则必须使用其他办法。那最多只有七八秒的时间，对两位心急如焚的父亲来说，就像又一起上钢锯岭打了七八个小时的恶战，幸好Tommy紧随着第五下拍打发出带着呕吐的剧烈咳嗽声，那颗该死的花生终于裹在口腔分泌物和口水中落在厨房地板上。

 

才三岁的小男孩自然受惊不浅，被父亲们翻过身子就哇地一声哭出来，搂着爹地的脖子不撒手。Desmond也吓没了半条命，红着眼睛几乎是哽咽着拍着儿子后背哄。Tommy的哭声是清脆有力的，也没听见异物声，Smitty勉强镇定着问了儿子两句话，尽管抽抽噎噎的，倒是都答得清楚，两个大人悬在喉咙里的心终于落回胸腔里了。不过为了保险，他还是决定带Tommy去医院给医生检查一下。

 

值班的儿科急诊医师很快就排除了气管损伤和异物碎屑残留的可能性，生性就特别乖巧的小Tommy过了最初的惊吓也平静下来，甚至在医生阿姨夸他越来越英俊的时候还开心地笑起来，像个小绅士那样回答“谢谢，阿姨也很漂亮”，这让Desmond一直无比揪心的脸色终于放松下来，也不由自主地被儿子逗得笑了一下。

 

医师当然明白这是几乎每个有低龄儿童的家庭都最少会发生一次的意外事故，Desmond又是全医院同事里出名的好父亲，因此还安慰了他们夫夫几句。待Smitty抱起Tommy打算回家时，才出于职业习惯微笑着叮嘱了一句：“孩子还太小，有的东西还不好拿给他，Doss护士，你知道哪些东西的。”

 

从医院出来已经入夜，Tommy在车上就依偎着爹地睡着了，Smitty在车道上停好车，轻手轻脚地将儿子托起来，抱进楼上的儿童房小心地放在床上，帮Desmond给孩子脱鞋更衣。有惊无险地折腾了一场，小家伙也累坏了，一直都没醒。

 

“你先去洗澡吧，Smitty，明天你还要早起。我……我陪Tommy呆一会儿。”

 

其实，需要陪伴的并不是已在梦乡中的小Tommy，而是他的爹地。比起alpha父亲，omega或beta家长总是对孩子更牵心，Tommy从小健康，大病都没生过，半夜跑去医院这还是头一遭，想必Desmond心里也不好受。尽管alpha的保护本能使Smitty并不太想让爱人此时独处，不过Desmond微微仰起头，琥珀色大眼睛里带着请求的神色看着他时，总是让他很难开口说出拒绝的话。

 

“你明天也是早班，别在这儿坐太久，好吗？我会开着浴室门，有什么事就立刻叫我。”

 

这么嘱咐着，他还是不放心，赶紧草草淋了个浴回到卧室，却见Desmond背对着他坐在床边，他立刻就发现那瘦瘦的肩膀在剧烈地发抖。

 

他的丈夫垂着头，左手掩着嘴无声地哭着，大滴大滴的眼泪滚滚而下，砸在紧攥着长裤布料的右手手背上。

 

他是见过地狱、死亡和魔鬼的人，三年的仗打下来，那些都已经不能让他眨一下眼睛；可是上帝啊，他看不得这个。

 

Smitty没法看着他的爱人伤心难过……他没想过理由。他就是不能。

 

他近乎是冲上去，到近前，绷紧的壮实手臂和声音却一下子放得轻柔。

 

“哦，Desmond……”

 

这个社会多数人的观念里，家中的alpha家长依然是高高在上的一家之主，这观念浸透在日常的各种意识和行为，包括最细微的小动作、小习惯，例如，在omega或beta配偶面前单膝跪地，仰望着对方温言细语，几乎所有alpha都会将之视为有失尊严的姿态——几乎，不包括Smitty Ryker。这位站在汽修厂门口咔咔掰两下指关节就能吓跑街角狠戾alpha混混的高大厂主，在Desmond看上去有心事时，总是以这样温柔到近乎低微的姿态注视着自己的爱人，只有无限爱怜的目光和轻柔抚过脸颊的暖热掌心，等待对方愿意倾诉。

 

“没事儿的，宝贝儿，我在这儿，shh……没事儿的。”他用自己浴后搭在肩上的毛巾为爱人擦着眼泪，和以往一样，并不急着追问发生了什么。负面情绪能够彻底宣泄出来，不见得是坏事，而他确信Desmond在宣泄之后，总是愿意让他分担和开解的。这次，他没有等得很久。哭泣渐渐平复成间或的抽噎，他起身从衣柜抽屉里拿出一条干净的手帕，坐在Desmond身边，捧过他被眼泪打湿的右手轻轻擦拭。

“我差点……差点害死我们的孩子……”

 

低垂的眼眸中依然满是悲伤和自责，随着那句带着颤音的话，眼泪再次滑落。Smitty明白了。

 

下一秒，Desmond就发现自己被拥进那再熟悉不过的宽厚胸膛，意外余波的后怕，立刻开始在让他安心的体温和气息中融化。Smitty的大手轻揉着他的后背：“不是这样的，Desmond，我知道你很难过、很害怕，可是宝贝儿，你不能这样想。”

 

Alpha感觉到怀里的脑袋使劲摇了两下。依然伴着啜泣的声音从肩窝闷闷地响起：“医生说的对，Smitty，我是护士，我……我知道哪些东西不能放在小孩子接触得到的地方……上帝啊！我甚至上周还批评给幼童吃爆米花卡住气管送医的父母……我、我有什么资格……我是更糟糕的父亲啊……”

 

Smitty的掌心捧住他的脸那一瞬间，Desmond几乎是本能地抗拒了一下——他不想在此时离开那个安全港一般的温暖怀抱，可是迎住Smitty温存安抚的目光，他平静下来。那双春海一般柔暖干净的冰蓝色眼睛里毫无责备，像温热的清水慢慢洗掉他内心那些负面情绪。

 

“听我说，亲爱的，”他的丈夫看着他的眼睛，声音温和却认真地正色道，“不许这么想，知道吗？这世上再没有任何一个父亲比我的Desmond更好、更称职，我不准任何人说他是个糟糕的父亲，他自己也不行。”

 

Smitty一般不会对着Desmond刻意释放alpha信息素，这是极少数他会这样做的场合——尽管beta无法感知到信息素，但与alpha伴侣结合后却也能从对方释放信息素时的气场中感知到自己伴侣的压倒性气势，对于许多的beta，这或许是暴雨将至的恐怖前兆，而Desmond知道Smitty不会以冷酷粗|暴地对待他，相反的，那强大的气息是他风雨后的安宁、惊慌中的安歇，这次也不例外。尽管依然悔愧不已，他听到自己的声音已经不再抖得厉害：“但是……但是因为我……Tommy才出了意外……他可能、他可能——”

 

想到各种最可怕的结果，尽管都没有发生，这位beta父亲还是难过得闭紧了眼睛，泪水再次打湿了长长的睫毛。这时，孩子的另一位父亲再次将他轻拥进怀里。

 

“不是因为你，Desmond，是因为我们疏忽了，我们两个人。”Smitty吻了一下他的鬓角，大概也是带着些许刻意掩藏的余惧，声音放得很轻，却并不犹疑，“好在没有太严重的后果，没有长久性的伤害，我们的儿子还健健康康的……现在我们知道了关于儿童安全的事无论何时都不能大意，那么今后我们两个人都留着心、不再让这样的意外发生就好。你不能把所有的责任都加在自己身上，更不能因为一次无心的小意外，就否认掉你为这孩子付出的那么多、那么好的爱。”

 

细微的啜泣渐渐不闻，Smitty感觉到怀里的人差不多完全平静下来了，稍微舒了口气时，那双微红的琥珀色眼睛闪着水光扬起，在睫毛底下望住了他，大概是太累了，平常就软软的南方口音此刻已经有些模糊不清。

 

“你还记得么，Smitty，我们刚有Tommy的时候，我……我很担心，怕我们……无法胜任为人父的职责……”毕竟，他们两个人在这方面都不曾有过正面的榜样可以学习，“你说，我们爱Tommy，就可以为了他学习去做好父亲……”

 

“而我们做到了，”他的丈夫毫不犹豫地接着他说道，“最少，我敢肯定，你做到了。你把Tommy放在心尖儿上疼，还把他教成邻里最懂礼貌最讨人喜欢的孩子。你是Tommy的好爹地，Desmond，可我们谁都不能好到，确保孩子一辈子都没个磕碰灾病什么的，你在儿科急诊每天都见各种病了伤了的孩子，你应该明白的，这种事情有时候就是发生了，不是谁的错。作为父亲，我们在发生的时候尽全力照料帮助，鼓励陪伴，让他好起来，并留心别让我们成为意外的无意导致者……我想，这样就很好，Tommy长大了就不会觉得我们没尽责，他会很骄傲有我们这对父亲，并也这样好好养育教导他自己的孩子。他会比我们两个人都幸运的，Dossy，你说是不是？……”

 

他抱着爱人倚在床头安静地坐了许久，Desmond一直没有回答，似乎在心里反反复复地思量着他的话，也或许什么都没想，只是单纯从他温煦沉静的话语中获得些许慰藉。过了一会儿，一直缩在他胸前的手臂缓缓伸出，环绕上他的腰际，很轻，却无比坚定，同时那头微乱的棕发在他胸口轻轻地蹭了两下。Smitty放下心来，吻着那柔软发顶低低一笑。

 

那夜被起落情绪和劳累攫扰的Desmond很快在丈夫怀里睡去，甚至不记得Smitty怎样轻手轻脚帮他脱|掉外衣裤、盖好被子，然后去儿童房最后查看了一下儿子，再回到他们的卧室悄声上床拥住他。第二天清晨，他一醒就猛地想起来昨夜发生的事，赶紧跳下床，三步并作两步跑到儿童房推开房门。Tommy还在小床上睡着，唇角甜甜地弯着，大概正做着一个有糖果、蓝天和花朵的美梦。Desmond在床边呆了一会儿，如常的宠爱眼神中依然有几分愧疚和心疼，不过已经不再像昨天那么难过。

 

放轻脚步走下楼梯，食物香味儿扑面而来。他走进厨房，Smitty正好将热腾腾的燕麦粥放在餐桌上，见他进来，扬着嘴角朝他笑了：“早安，宝贝儿。”

 

Desmond这才从餐具柜的玻璃柜门的倒影上注意到自己依然有些红肿的眼眶，顿时难为情起来，而他的alpha就像没看见甚至不记得他几个小时前的软弱哭泣，上前揽过他的腰，在眉心印下一个温柔的早安吻。Desmond微踮起脚尖，回吻了对方的唇角，然后和每天一样，赶在小Tommy醒来之前享受着难得安静的早餐时光。

 

在早餐后，他们坦诚而平静地谈了谈要更注意孩子安全的事，两个人都同意不在Tommy可能看见的任何时候、场合做出对一个孩子来说是危险的举止，并且要试着用温和浅显的语言给予儿子一些基本的安全教育，例如哪些东西不可以去拿、别人的哪些举止不可以模仿。那不是什么军||事|法|庭一样肃穆压抑的谈话，只是两位父亲之间温和的交谈，两个人的脸上都带着温和的微笑。等他们说得差不多，开始自然而然地转换了话题商量起周末要不要回Desmond父母家吃个午饭时，小Tommy迷迷糊糊喊daddy和papa的声音正好从楼上飘下来。Desmond刚要起身，Smitty轻轻按住了爱人的手背：“我去吧，你再休息一会儿就该准备去值早班了。”

 

Desmond在厨房的水槽边，用冷水敷洗着眼睛，清凉的水舒缓了隔夜的酸痛时，他听到儿子甜美清澈的稚语和丈夫耐心含笑的低沉嗓音，绕过楼梯，穿过依然漾着燕麦和苹果清香的厨房，一下一下满满地甜甜地填进他心里。他抬头在水槽上方的窗玻璃上看着自己湿淋淋的脸，红眼圈已经被冷水消减了大半。忽然地，他想起在教堂祷告时常念的祈祷文中，祈求|主“在我们软弱时赐予力量和安慰”，小时候他曾经天真地问妈妈：“力量和安慰又看不见，我们怎么知道主会赐给？”

 

他已经不记得妈妈当时的回答，可他长大后，遇到了一个有着最漂亮的暗金色短发和冰蓝眼睛的alpha青年，和他一起挺过生死考验，然后将自己的手放在他的掌心，成为他的伴侣、他的爱人、他们孩子的父亲……现在，他知道了。

 

这就是主|赐给他的力量和安慰。

 

——END——


End file.
